thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Mar10Updates
March 31st, 2010 *The AngryJoeShow: The NEW AngryJoeShow Trailer! *Phelous (shows): The Other Troll 3 *MikeJ: Top 10 Movie Soundtrack Themes *New Lyrics Ep 01: On a Journey *Brads Current Movie Reviews: "Hot Tub Time Machine" March 30th, 2010 *The Nostalgia Critic: Top 11 Most Awkward Christopher Walken Moments *The Spoony Experiment: Privateer 2: The Darkening Review *The Distressed Watcher: Top Ten Worst Moments In Transformers 2 (part 01 *Shameful Sequels: AVP:R *Spine Breakers: Episode 08: Catholism, Gaelic, and the Little Wee Men March 29th, 2010 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Sultry Teenage Super-Foxes #2 *DigitalGames.fr: Heavy Rain - Uncut interview *Press Start Ep 30: Nightmare in Scheme Land *Still Gaming: Food Fight *Until We Win: Zelda 2: The Adventure of Link March 28th, 2010 *Bum Reviews: How to Train Your Dragon *The AngryJoeShow: Risen (Xbox 360) *RoboGirl Episode 10: Naked Steel *Hardcorner: GameFap - 3Maid Story *The Cinema Snob: Top 10 Best "Manimal" Moments March 27th, 2010 *Ask That Guy With the Glasses Episode 49 *Dena: Let's Play Resident Evil- Part 10 *Familiar Faces Episode 24 *Transmission Awesome Episode 46: Brad Jones *The Game Heroes: Yamagato Industries Business Report March 26th, 2010 *The Spoony Experiment: TSE Riff Theater: Gamecrazy Training Video *The Cinema Snob: Troll 3 (Part 02) *Still Playing: Mirror's Edge Part 2 *HopeWithinChaos Reviews: Tatsunoko Vs Capcom *Wez + Larry's Top 10: Worst TV Licenses (Part 01) March 25th, 2010 *Masterpiece Fanfic Theatre: My Immortal Part IV *MasaVox: Season 2, Lesson 2: The Techniques *The Gaming Pipeline: Achievements (or Trophies) *Bad Movie Beatdown: Seven Pounds *JesuOtaku Reviews: Top 15 Dubbed Anime Themes March 24th, 2010 *The Nostalgia Chick: Showgirls Begins *Film Conscience Episode 01: Disney's Alice in Wonderland *The AngryJoeShow: Bad Company 2 *Phelous (shows): Cabin Fever 2 *Animé News Editorial Ep 23: See You Later! March 23rd, 2010 *The Nostalgia Critic: Neverending Story II *Sage Reviews: God of War III *Still Playing: Mirror's Edge Part 1 *Full Circle Music Games: Otocky *The Game Heroes: Top 5 Franchises that need to retire March 22nd, 2010 *Atop the Fourth Wall: The Dark Knight Strikes Again Part 2 *DigitalGames.fr: One Day in Japan - 8-bit trip in Shibuya *The Distressed Watcher: Top Ten Worst Moments In Signs *Nerd To The Third Power Ep 13: The One With No Title *Gamed1k Episode 5: Peggy Goes Nanas March 21st, 2010 *The AngryJoeShow: Dragon Age Awakening *RoboGirl Episode 9: Showdown *Benzaie: Let's Play Heavy Rain Part 05 *Until We Win: Bebe's Kids *The Game Heroes: 5 min to burn! Ep 01: Viking Defense March 20th, 2010 *Sketches: Failed Auditions: Sean Connery as Darth Vader *MikeJ: The Sock Would SO do her *Transmission Awesome Episode 45: Luke Mochrie *The Game Heroes The Music: Punch Out!! *Dena: Let's Play Resident Evil Part 9 March 19th, 2010 *Sage Reviews: Sage's 2nd Anniversary Special: The Top Ten PS1 Games *Familiar Faces Episode 23 *The Game Heroes: Top 5 Video Game TV Shows *Guru Larry's Retro Corner: Moonwalker *The Cinema Snob: Troll 3 (Part 1) March 18th, 2010 *The Cinema Snob: Kung Tai Ted: Ninja Death III *JesuOtaku Reviews: Welcome to the NHK *Mario's Pipeline: Linear Games (The Final Fantasy XIII Problem} *MikeJ: The Angry Video Game Sock *Bad Movie Beatdown: Night at the Museum 2 March 17th, 2010 *The AngryJoeShow: Toy Soldiers *Animé News Editorial: Goodbye Streaming Anime *Phelous (shows): The Deaths of Ian Stone *The Game Heroes: Trailer Trash Ep 02: Castlevania *The Distressed Watcher: Top 10 Sequels Part 2 March 16th, 2010 *The Nostalgia Critic: Bio-Dome *Still Gaming: Splatterhhouse 3 *You Can Play This: Go! Go! Ackman *5 Second Movies: Repo Man *The Cinema Snob: Brad and Jerrid Shit Their Pants March 15th, 2010 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Darker Image #1 *Sage Reviews: Final Fantasy XIII *DigitalGames.fr: One Day in Japan-Real Scale Gundam! *Nerd To The Third Power episode 12: Interrobang Studios *Gamed1k Episode 4: Rise of The Angry Helium Chav March 14th, 2010 *Ask That Guy With the Glasses episode 48 *The AngryJoeShow Stuff reviews: Cat Butt Gum *RoboGirl Episode 8: Sorority Girls *5 Second Games: Karateka *The Cinema Snob: Sadomania March 13th, 2010 *The Spoony Experiment: Final Fantasy X Part 1 *Familiar Faces Episode 22: Top 11 Irish Characters *Until We Win: Batman: Revenge of The Joker *Dena: Let's Play Resident Evil Part 8 *The Game Heroes: 8 Bit Mickey Takes On: SoulEater March 12th, 2010 *Full Circle: Chime *JesuOtaku Reviews: Ikki Tousen *The Distressed Watcher: Top Ten Sequels *The Cinema Snob: Beaver & Buttface March 11th, 2010 *Store: Site Announcement: TGWTG T-Shirts *Bad Movie Beatdown: X-Men Origins: Wolverine *Mario's Pipeline: Games You Don't Mind Watching Others Play *Guru Larry's Retro Corner: Art Alive! *The Cinema Snob: Porno Holocaust March 10th, 2010 *Store: Site Announcement The TGWTG DVD is here! *The AngryJoeShow: Blood Bowl *Phelous (shows): Night of the Living Dead 3D *Animé News Editorial Ep 21: Censoring in Anime *The Cinema Snob: Turkish Star Wars March 9th, 2010 *The Nostalgia Critic: Old vs New: The Nutty Professor *Atop the Fourth Wall: Let's Play Star Trek Voyager: Elite Force Parts 13 and 14 *Gamed1k Episode 3: My Dog Just Died :'( *That Jewish Guy: Thumbs of Fury: D&D *The Bruno Mattei Show: Ep 09 "Hell of the Living Dead" March 8th, 2010 *Atop the Fourth Wall: X-Men #1 *Sage Reviews: Bad Company 2 *DigitalGames.fr: One Day in Japan - Retrogaming Store in Tokyo *Dragonball Z Abridged Episode 12: A Rose By Any Other Name *That Jewish Guy: Purim Shpiel March 7th, 2010 *Bum Reviews: Alice in Wonderland *Benzaie's Top 5: Movies from the '90s *The AngryJoeShow: Final Judgement Interviews - User Q&A *RoboGirl Episode 7: Darkness March 6th, 2010 *Until We Win: Kiwi Craze *Familiar Faces Episode 21 Parts 1 and 2 *Dena: Let's Play Resident Evil Part 7 *Comic Book Issues: Star Wars Legacy *Little Miss Gamer: Winter Games March 5th, 2010 *The AngryJoeShow: RROD - Angry Joe 3.0 *The Distressed Watcher: Dear Kevin Smith *Specials: NC Commentary: Battlefield Earth *Ashen's Tech Dump Episode 3: Tech Support *Guru Larry's Retro Corner: Renegade March 4th, 2010 *Bad Movie Beatdown: Mission Impossible II *Familiar Faces Episode 20 *Animé News Editorial: Episode 20: Plagiarism in Manga *Epic Fail 2: The Spectrum is a Lie! *The Bruno Mattei Show Ep 08: The True Story of the Nun of Monza March 3rd, 2010 *The AngryJoeShow: 5 Things I hate about STO: Spoony vs Joe *Sage Reviews: Heavy Rain *Familiar Faces: Familiar Faces 19 *Phelous (shows): Pet Semetary 2 *The Cinema Snob: Astro-Zombie March 2nd, 2010 *The Nostalgia Critic: Quest for Camelot *Guru Larry's Retro Corner: Little Big Halo *DigitalGames.fr: One Day In Japan - Cosplay at Comitek *You Can Play This: Japanese DSi Games *The Game Heroes: Commentary on an NES Tips and tricks VHS *Benzaie: Let's Play Heavy Rain Part 05 March 1st, 2010 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Doom's IV #1/2 *The Distressed Watcher: Top Ten Movie Speeches (part 2) *Still Gaming: Blades of Steel *The Game Heroes: Top 5 Multiplayer Games To see more, Check out Timeline. Category:Content Category:Updates